


18th of Sun's Dusk

by KekoOTD



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medevil Times, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Multi, connies a redguard because yolo, eren's a stormcloak blacksmith, erwins a stormcloak general because why not, hanji is an alchemist, jean and eren are half siblings, jeans a sort of hunter, krista is an enchanter, levi is in the dark brotherhood this just hit me right now, marco is an elemental mage, reiner is thane for one of the major holds, sashas an actual hunter, ymirs a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KekoOTD/pseuds/KekoOTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Skyrim has been a pretty basic life for Jean. He has a routine, does one thing at one time on one day, and another thing at another time on another day, rinse and repeat. It changed though, when he met a mage from the Imperial City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> what the f uck are chapter/work summaries

_26 th of Last Seed, year 175_

_3 weeks… it’s been three weeks…_

Annette Kirstein paced the floor of her cottage in Hjaalmarch, 3 weeks passing through her head over and over.

_The damn war’s nearly over already, why did he have to go back on such short of a notice?_

More pacing. More waiting. She wanted to tell Aenar Kirstein the news as soon as he got back. That he would be a father. All they needed was for the war to end and for him to come back soon.

And so she waited.

And then a knock on the door.

She ran up to it, fixing her apron before opening the door, expecting to see Mr. Kirstein standing there in his Imperial uniform.

There was a man in an Imperial uniform.

It was not Aenar.

The look in his eyes told her enough already. She fell to her knees and sobbed at the feet of the unnamed soldier.

-

_7 th of Rain’s Hand, year 177_

The crying woke is what woke her up. The sound of boots on stone made her sprint to her child.

“Jean-boy, shhh… it’s alright,” she whispered, picking up her son and reaching for the dagger under her bed. Annette peeked out the window to see men walking past the cottage.

Sighing, she put the knife back and went back to Jean.

“It’s alright, honey. It’s just the Thalmor, it’s okay.”

His crying ceased as she rocked him in her arms, humming quietly to him. Every so often, Thalmor soldiers or wizards pass by their home on their way to Solitude, or to their embassy further up the mountain. She was used to it by now but Jean was not.

She kissed the top of Jean’s light baby soft hair. “Happy birthday, my son.”

Sighing, Annette put Jean back to rest and waited until he was fast asleep before climbing into her own bed.

-

_12 th of Sun’s Height, year 177_

“Jean, you remember Doctor Grisha Jaeger, don’t you?” Annette asked him, balancing him in front of her to try to get him to stand on his own. “He helped deliver you, see. And now he’s going to be your new father tomorrow.”

Jean didn’t respond. How could he? He’s still only a year of age.

“Things will be okay, I know it. He’s a good man and particularly good at his job. We won’t have to worry about getting Bone Break Fever around here anymore,” she continued. Jean still didn’t respond. He only took a step forward, turned and plopped down on his bum again. He stared up at his mother with bright hazel eyes and she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

“Oh… Jean. Are you going to crawl around forever? You need to be able to walk out here, you know.”

-

_30 th of First Seed, year 178_

“Where the hell is Grisha??”

“I don’t know ma’am, but you need to calm down!”

Annette couldn't calm down, not during a time like this. The nurse was doing her best to try and coax her into lying down and putting a wet towel on her forehead. Meanwhile, Grisha had taken Jean down to their special fishing spot down by the lake. He couldn't hold her hand and help deliver his child from all the way down there.

 _Deep breaths,_ Annette remembered. _Deep breaths._

…

“Jean! Did you get one?” Grisha asked his step son. Jean looked out to the lake and the stick with a piece of yarn tied on. “Well, I guess we’ll have to bring just these to your mother now. Let’s be on our way,” he continued, picking up the basket in one arm and Jean in the other. They made their way back up the hill and to the house.

When they got to the door, Grisha heard cries of agony and cries of a child. He quickly opened the door and rushed inside.

“Grisha… it’s a boy…” Annette said weakly, holding their son. Grisha set Jean down and walked over to the newborn in his wife’s arms. He had a pudgy face and dark brown hair. His eyes were the color of the ocean.

“What should we call him?” he asked. She looked back at her child and thought for a moment.

-

_2nd of Heartfire, year 183_

“Jean, stop that!”  
“What are you gonna do, shorty?”  
The two kids ran behind their cottage, playing like normal 5 and 7 year olds in Skyrim. Their mother was in the garden, covering the crops for the cold night and Grisha had gone to Morthal to pick up some things.

But he was likely not coming back, since that was about a week ago.

Annette had seen this coming. She saw that Grisha was unhappy, reason unknown, and knew that he would leave someday soon. She had seen him pack a bag full of clothes and pockets of gold before leaving.

“Boys! Could you come over here for a moment?” she called.

Eren untangled himself from Jeans torso and they both walked over to their mother. “Yes ma?” Jean asked.

“Boys, your father left for town a few days ago, and I’m fairly certain that he’s not coming back. We’re going to be on our own out here so we’re all going to start doing some extra work. More crops will be planted and logs will be cut and sold at the nearest sawmill, understood?” Annette told them.

“Yes, ma,” they said in unison. She knew it would be tough, they’re still very young, but that’s the way things will have to be.

-

_13 th of Sun’s Dawn, year 190_

Coughing from inside.

“Mother? Are you alright?” Jean asked, arms full of potatoes. More coughing and the sound of something dropping. Jean sprinted to Annette's room and found her on her knees, coughing uncontrollably.

“Mother! Eren, get in here!” he shouted, getting Annette back on her feet.

“I… I’m fine… just help me back into bed,” she told them when Eren ran in. They wrapped their arms around her and got her into the bed and under the covers. Jean prepared potato soup and Eren brought in the firewood he had chopped up to keep Annette warm. “Just stay in bed for a few days and you’ll be fine,” Jean told her, handing her the soup.

“You boys are so kind, I trust you to keep the house safe from bears and bandits while I’m in bed, you hear?” she said. They both nodded, and Eren went back out to chop firewood while Jean stayed and read to her Lost Legends until she finished her soup and fell asleep.

-

_27 th of Evening Star, year 193_

“Mother, are you comfortable enough for the night?” Jean asks, pulling his robes tighter around his chest and stirring the fire. When there was no reply, he looked over to see her eyes closed.

But her chest was unmoving.

“Mother…?” he asked, cautiously. He stood carefully and slowly walked over to her. He took a closer look to see if he was mistaken for her still chest. He was not. Jean took off his left glove and hovered it over Annette ’s mouth to feel if she was breathing.

No breath was felt on his hand. “…Mother…” this time it came from Eren, who was standing in the doorway, bow and arrows slung over his shoulder. Jean just shook his head and Eren let the bundle of rabbits drop to the floor.

They buried Annette next to the tall tree that the two brothers climbed when they were children. Under the name of Annette Kirstein-Jaeger, mother of two. 149-193. Died of Rockjoint.

-

_3 rd of Second Seed, year 194_

“You have everything?” Jean asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Yup, I guess this is it then. Goodbye to the old place, I mean,” Eren replied, picking up his bag and slinging his greatsword over his back.

“We got a decent amount of money for it. We should have enough to spend a few years at the College,” Jean told him. The very thought of leaving Skyrim to go to a college in Cyrodiil scares him. Scares them both. Neither of them wants to leave home, to go to a new country much less than just their house.

“I guess we’ll be back in 5 years. Hopefully nothing eventful happens until then,” Eren joked. Jean managed to crack a grin, though. They mounted their horses, took one last look at the cottage, and rode off to their new home. At lease for a little while.


	2. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New wars, old friends, and perhaps... new ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3 am and this is actually the longest thing i've ever done

_12th of Sun's Height, year 199_

"Ah, the Rift. Nice weather, good fishing, terrible thieves," Eren said as the man trying to rob them fell to his knees. They'd only been back from the college in Imperial City for a few days and have been staying at the Bee and Barb bar in Riften. That morning, he and Jean had left to head north, to Eastmarch, and ran into a thief. "Not likely a part of the Guild, he was too terrible," Eren added.

"Let's keep moving. We should be able to reach Shor's Stone by lunchtime to sell some of this shit," Jean told him, holding some of the thief’s gear they took. They strayed off the road to avoid Fort Greenwall and its bandits and ended up in the small town in no time. Selling the extra supplies to the blacksmith and resting at the inn for a bit, they continued down the road. They turned down the west road when they got to a cave and continued north again when they got to the river.

Night was almost upon them when they came upon an abandoned shack on the riverside with a bear resting inside. The half-brothers exchanged glances before unsheathing their weapons and taking down the bear in the shack.

"Well, now we have our own place," Eren commented while he and Jean towed the bear carcass outside and away from the shack. They went back inside to clean up the bones and rotten wood that was laying around, and tried to get a fire in the fireplace so they can make dinner and stay warm for the night.

"Welcome home, I guess," Jean mumbled, stirring the beef stew. Eren settled on the bed that he already called for the first night and was busy checking his great sword for any dull spots or chinks in the metal. Jean laughed and Eren glared at him. "What?"

"You check that thing every time we stop somewhere, and you rarely use it. There's no reason for it to break so easily," Jean told him.

"It's an iron great sword, not a steel one. Iron isn't exactly the best material in Skyrim, it's the lowest quality. It can get broken easily so I want to keep it in its best condition until I can build a steel one," Eren explained.

Jean knew well of Eren's interest in smithing and his talent for it as well. A few years ago, he figured Eren would probably go off to join the Legion as one of their smiths. But due to Eren's recent study in politics, Jean's not too sure what Eren wants to do anymore. “Are you still considering joining the Legion?” he asked.

Eren looked up from his great sword and thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Not quite sure, anymore. With the whole banning of Talos and whatnot. Even though it did happen before either of us were born but still. The Empire just rolling over, belly up to the Thalmor like that doesn't seem right. All the talk of an uprising on Jarl Ulfric's behalf though, that's something I'm willing to get behind.”

Jean just nodded and went back to the now overcooked stew. He sighed and poured it into two bowls, handing one to Eren. “All we have are two shitty bowls, two tankards a few books, a sack of food and one bedroll. We're probably going to have to go into Windhelm tomorrow morning. Maybe you'll see your hero while we're there,” he said, teasingly. Eren just threw a piece of beef at him and went back to eating.

-

_27 th of Morning Star, year 201_

“Hey, shithead wake up.” Jean nudged his boot into Eren's side to wake his brother up. “Jean, the sun's barely up, go back to sleep,” Eren groaned into his pillow.

“Eren it's important now get your ass up and come with me,” Jean pressed, dragging Eren's legs out of his bed. His brother moaned in complaint once more before dragging his own boots on and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“By the Nine, it's freezing. What the hell do you want Jean?” he asked, stumbling after him out the door. “Just shut up and follow me. I think your hero may have started a war,” Jean told him. This snapped Eren wide awake and he was more alert walking away from the house. “What do you mean started a war? Jean what are you talking about?” he asked again.

“If you'll shut up and come with me I can show you,” Jean said hastily. They made their way up the hill and to the road until they came to the bridge crossing the river and into Windhelm. The guards let them inside and they found several others running about, making their way up to the palace entrance.

“Gods... you really do mean a war. What the hell happened?” Eren wondered out loud. “This way, the Jarl's making a speech!” one of the guards told him as she ran by. Jean and Eren followed her to the entrance of the palace where most of the city had already gathered. They heard his booming voice before they saw him.

“... will tolerate this no longer! The Nords have been belittled by the Empire and the damn High Elves, and it is time for us to take back what was once ours! They took Talos from us, and we will regain him! The High King did not see how wrong this is, and now he is no longer with us. After this war with the Empire, I will become Skyrim's true High King and restore the true strength to our country! We need some brave men and women to help in the fight to take back what is ours so if any of you are interested, come see us inside the palace.” Ulfric turned and went inside, followed by his general.

Several people followed them inside, including Olfeig the potter and Hodlin who was a hunter that came to the brothers' shack every few weeks. Jean turned to look at Eren who took a step forward, then retreated back two steps to stand slightly behind his brother. “Eren, what's wrong?” Jean asked, noticing Eren's hesitancy.

“I've always thought that if something like this happened, I would join up with the Jarl but... this is actual war. Not some little riot in the streets. The High King is dead, Jean. He's really serious about this,” he explained.

Half of Jean wanted to encourage Eren to join up; to become a blacksmith for the Jarl and his men like he always talked about. But at the same time, it _is_ pretty serious. He didn't want Eren to die out there like his father did. “Do what you think is right, brother” he finally said.

“What about you?” Eren asked. “I'm not sure. I'd rather stay out of it for now. You go on ahead if you feel it's right. Be sure to send messages so I know you're still alive, brat,” Jean told him.

Eren finally grinned and pulled Jean into a hug before running into the palace. Jean stood there for a moment or two before turning back around to go back home.

He had thought about this day for a while now, and he knew that Eren would join up on Ulfric's side. But Jean always thought Ulfric's head was in the clouds. That he only wanted to advance his personal wishes and gains. And that he was treating the Elves, Kajiit, and Argonians a bit too harshly. But Jean wouldn't fight for the Legion because he would never fight against his own brother, annoying as the kid may be. He decided to stay out of it for now and to just try to continue on with his normal life. Hunting, fishing, cooking, sword practice, reading, eating, sleeping, rise and repeat almost every day. Boring as it was, it didn't seem to bother Jean very much.

He returned to the shack and picked up one of the books he had been reading; “Mystery of Talara, volume III”. It would be strange not having Eren around, but he was sure he'd get used to it.

-

_11 th of Last Seed, year 201_

“Mr. Kirstein? Are you in there?”

Jean heard Thonronr's voice from outside the door and put down the book he was reading to open it for him. The blond courier was dusty and out of breath from traveling so far. “Gods, are you alright Thonronr? Come inside, sit down before you fall down,” Jean said, leading him to one of the chairs.

“I'm alright, it's fine. I have two letters for you today; one from your brother and one from a Bosmer from Falkreath,” Thonronr told him, holding up the letters. “Bosmer from Falkreath...”, Jean thought, could only mean one of his childhood friends, Sasha. He hasn’t seen her in a few weeks now that he thinks of it.

“Thank you Thonronr. Here, for bringing these,” Jean gave the courier 20 Septims and then he was off again. Jean sat down to open the letter from Eren first. It said that he was stationed in the camp in the Falkreath province and that things are quieter there than in Hjaalmarch, and that he is, surprisingly, still alive. Jean shook his head and opened the one from his old friend. It said that she was inviting him to come to Falkreath to catch up and have an ale or two or twelve.

He figured since it was on the way, he could stop by at Eren's camp for a moment to see how much his brother has changed in the past four months. He came back home for about a week during Rain's Hand and he hasn't seen him since.

Jean changed into his traveling clothes; some ordinary robes and a hood, gathered a few books and food into a knapsack, hooked his sword onto his belt and started walking southwest.

By the time night fell, he has made it to Ivarstead, and bought a room in the inn for the rest of the night. By dawn, he set out again for the rest of the journey. The snow stuck to his robes and the cold made him shiver as he made his way down the mountain on the road headed west. The snow had really started to fall when something caught his eye. A Stormcloak soldier on patrol up on a hill on the side of the road. Must be the camp.

Jean strayed off the road and toward the direction of the sentry. He didn't say anything to Jean, he knew he wasn't an Imperial Spy. He made his way over the hill and down to where several tents were set up. Following the sound of metal clanking, he spotted Eren and jumped onto his back, causing them both to fall into the snow. “What the hell- who's that??” Eren tried rolling over and tried throwing the man off his back but Jean hung on tight.

“You need to work on your balance, brother. Otherwise what will happen if some Imperial soldier comes creeping up on you? Ya gonna fall right into his blade?” Jean taunted at him and finally let go.

“Gods damn you Jean, don't do that!” Eren punched his arm lightly after Jean helped him up and finally gave him a bear hug. His brother was never going to surpass him in height, but he sure has filled out well. Apparently smashing a hammer against metal over and over again a thousand times a day brings in your manhood well.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Eren asked, picking up the sword he had dropped. “Sasha invited me out and I figured I'd stop by since I haven't seen your ass in a few months,” Jean replied.

“Well this is about it. I hammer and shape while everyone else either sleeps, eats, or has sentry duty, sometimes we get a few scouts going into Helgen but that's about it. It's pretty quiet. Although, they're going to be sending a few of us back to Windhelm. Something about escorting the Jarl someplace. Don't tell anyone, you loud-mouth,” Eren told him. Jean nodded and watched him hammer away at the sword until he held it up and gave it a grunt of approval. “Hey Ringel, here's your sword. Nice and sharp, like when we first started,” he called to one of the soldiers. She came over and took the weapon and then went back to her place near the cooking pot.

“Well, I’ll be on my way now. Try not to get yourself killed during that escort, alright?” Jean asked, turning to head off. “Will do. Take care of yourself, Jean,” Eren replied, picking up another weapon.

Jean finally made it out of the snow and pulled his hood down, breathing in the fresh air. Falkreath has always been such a nice place, he's always given a thought or two to moving out here. But the shack on the riverside is just enough for him to be content. He walked past a house with a cart full of cabbages out front and then a bridge came into view.

Then a flash of lightning. And there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. A fireball flew past Jean's head and he ran to see what was going on.

On the bridge were three bandits fighting a mage, and seemed to be winning. But then Jean saw the two other bodies beneath the bridge, two other bandits that the mage had already finished off. He quickly unsheathed his steel sword and ran to the ramp leading up to the bridge.

By the time he got to the platform, the mage already had a bad cut on the arm and just above his right eyebrow. The blood was getting into his eye and obstructing his vision. He shot another fireball at one of the bandits and it connected, but she managed to slice his leg and stab him in the side once more before falling to his feet. The mage faltered, then finally fell off the bridge with the other two.

Jean reacted fast, running to the last two bandits, thrusting his sword into one of their hearts immediately. The second one turned and fires an arrow at Jean. It hits him in the shoulder, but he doesn't slow for a second as he brings her in close and stabs her in the stomach.

It's over fast, and Jean's standing there with the two bandits he killed and the one that the mage had burned up. Speaking of the mage... Jean pulled the arrow out; it didn't go all the way through and it missed the bone, and ran back down the ramp to see if the mage was still alive.

He was, but just barely. And he was unconscious. “Gods be damned...” Jean muttered under his breath. When he and Eren were at the college, he learned some Restoration magic, Healing Hands included. He took a deep breath and summoned up some Magika in his palms and began healing the mage. He started at the stomach wound, for it was the worst. And if this magic didn't last, at least he would get the worst fixed at least a little bit first.

After a moment, Jean removed his hands to see the mage's gash completely healed. He grinned to himself and finally took a chance to look over to the side of the road at the small camp near a creek. “Must be where these assholes have been sleeping,” he muttered to himself again, picking up the mage and throwing one arm over his shoulder. He held onto the mage's wrist over his shoulder and grabbed onto his side and began walking him to one of the tents.

Jean set the mage down as gently as he could and started rummaging around the camp. He found a few sets of fur armor and some more food. He shrugged and put all of that stuff aside before pulling the bandaging wrap out of his own knapsack and began working on the mage. As he worked, he took more time to look at his face. For one, he was an Imperial, dark hair and freckles dusting his face. And dust dusting his face as well. Jean took a wet rag and wiped as much of the blood and dirt off the guy's face as he could before he bandaged up the cut on his forehead.

When he felt satisfied with his job, he finally got to work on his own shoulder. It took almost no time at all, and he pulled out a piece of bread from his pack. No use abandoning this guy here, injured like this, so Jean decided to stay with him until he woke up.

He waited the rest of the day... and then by sundown he thought the mage had stopped breathing. But he didn't, and so Jean remained where he was. Around midnight, he heard the mage stirring. He looked over to see the deepest set of confused brown eyes staring into his own.

“Hey. Finally awake?” Jean asked, handing him another piece of bread. The mage looked at the bread and back at Jean with even more confused eyes.

“Look, you've been out of it for at least 16 hours, you must be hungry,” Jean told him. “You took a pretty deep cut and a nasty fall, I almost thought you would be dead by now. But you're not, so kudos to you,” he continued when the mage took the bread.

“Did you bring me here?” he asked around the bite in his mouth. Jean nodded and handed him a tankard full of water from the creek. The mage tried to drink but missed his mouth and spilled a little down his front. “Whoa there. Here, let me-” Jean guided the tankard to the mage's mouth and let him drink the water slowly.

“Thank you,” he said, wiping the remaining drops with his sleeve. “Not a problem,”Jean replied, leaning his head against the wood of the tent.

“Did you take care of the bandits? Last I remember, I think I got three of the five...” the mage said. Jean nodded again, taking another bite of out of his bread.

“I was... just walking down the road, then they attacked me out of nowhere. Is Skyrim usually this intense?” he asked. “Yeah, what with the war going on and all of that, there isn't much time to focus on dealing with all the criminals running about,” Jean explained. “My name's Jean. Kirstein,” he continued.

“Marco Bodt,” the mage said.

“Well, Marco Bodt, I suggest you get some sleep. I can help you get to wherever you're going, if you want me to tag along,” Jean offered.

“I'm just headed into Falkreath, seeing about finding a place to live here. I don't want to inconvenience you...” Marco trailed off. “No, no, that's fine. I'm actually going to Falkreath too, so it's no trouble. We can head out tomorrow around lunchtime if you're good by then,” Jean replied.

“Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Jean,” Marco said, sinking back down onto the bedroll. Jean sighed and turned his head up, looking at the night sky and stars. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i think of some really cool title chapter, i'll update the title chapter. for now, it'll be chapter 2 because title chapters suck  
> EDIT: I changed the chapter title and its even shittier than before but I don't give a damn right now.

**Author's Note:**

> yay another 2 am fic  
> this chapter kind of ends a little sooner than i would have hoped, but i think it would be best that i fit the part where they return into the next chapter.  
> and yes im still working on the titanic fic i've just run into a dry spot but when i return to that, there will be like 4 chapters planned so there wont be a month and a half long wait


End file.
